Il était temps
by Evil queen Momo
Summary: Régina reçoit une lettre chez elle que peut elle contenir ? OS Swanqueen
**Salut, voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira car je trouve que je n'écris pas super bien mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.**

 **Ici Emma vit dans son manoir mais l'histoire se situe après que Régina se soit mise avec Robin, attention ratted M à la fin.**

 **Note : Les personnages, les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas sauf l'histoire**

* * *

Il était temps

En rentrant cher elle Régina trouva une lettre avec son nom inscrit dessus, curieuse elle l'ouvrit et commença à la lire :

« Chère Régina,

Depuis quelque temps je me rends compte qu'envers toi j'éprouve des sentiments qui vont au-delà de notre amitié, je pense que cela fait depuis notre première rencontre que j'éprouve cette sensation dans mon cœur. Je dois te dire que jamais je n'ai ressentie autant d'amour envers une personne, même pas pour Neal.

Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu es avec Robin, je sais que tu l'aimes, je sais que jamais tu ne pourras aimer une blonde maladroite comme moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la décision de m'en aller de Storybrooke car partout ou que j'aille je détruis le bonheur de ce que j'aime, je suis pire que le plus grand des fléaux. Je t'écris cette lettre car je te confie comme il y a douze ans de cela notre fils Henry, je ne pense pas être une bonne mère pour lui.

Il fallait que je te dise cela avant de m'en aller car je t'aime plus que tous Régina et que je te souhaite d'être heureuse avec l'homme au tatouage de lion et j'espère qu'il prendra soins de toi. Sans moi ce sera mieux.

Adieu Régina, je t'aime.

Emma »

Les larmes aux yeux une fois finit Régina eut une sorte de déclic, elle avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi aimait Emma et que sans cette blonde drôle est maladroite qui l'a faisait tant rire sa vie ne se résumerai à rien, au début de sa relation avec Robin elle était heureuse mais maintenant elle s'ennuyait avec lui tandis qu'avec la Shérif son cœur battait tout le temps la chamade dès qu'elle l'a voit. Alors elle monta vite dans sa voiture car elle se dit que si elle ne l'a retrouvée pas maintenant il serait trop tard et au diable la poussière de fée. Elle se rendit jusque devant le manoir de sa blonde qui elle l'espérait n'était pas encore partie. Arrivée devant la porte elle frappa à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait, Emma ne répondit pas :

-Emma je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre moi cria la reine

Au bout d'un certain temps Emma lui ouvrit la porte :

-Régina mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Robin ?lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta pour la laisser entrer dans son manoir.

-Emma Swan tu es une idiote, si tu crois que j'allais te laisser t'en allait, tu aurais dû me dire plus tôt que tu m'aimais car moi je n'attendais que ça. Mais comme je croyais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et que Robin était là je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente ma chance. Je t'aime malgré tes défauts et ta veste rouge, je t'aime toi tout entière.

Emma était abasourdit par ce que la brune lui disait personne ne lui avait jamais cela

-Oh Régina je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su te l'avouer plus tôt !

-Ce n'est pas grave mais maintenant rattrapons le temps perdu lui répondit elle avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de Robin ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui il peut retourner jouer avec son arc en plastique dans la forêt. C'est toi que je veux ! Ajouta-t-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La blonde rougit à ses paroles, puis s'approcha de sa brune et l'embrassa. Régina répondit immédiatement au baiser et rapidement les vêtements commencèrent à voler à travers la pièce. La reine sans cesser de l'embrasser la guida vers le canapé, elle la poussa et se mit à califourchon sur la Shérif qui était complètement charmer par sa reine. Son corps à la peau hâlé était magnifique, ses formes étaient parfaites. Emma embrassa les seins plus qu'appétissants qui se présentaient devant elle puis d'un coup de hanche la blonde retourna la situation et embrassa son cou sous les gémissements peu discrets de Régina, elle descendit ces baisers le long de son ventre est arrivé à son string trempé elle le retira et embrassa son sexe gonflé.

Régina n'en pouvait plus et bouger des hanches tout en gémissants tellement ce que lui faisait Emma lui procurait du plaisir

-Humm….Emma s'il te plait la supplia-t-elle

-Tout ce que tu voudras ma reine

Emma la pénétra de deux doigts et commença un lent et puissant va et vient en Régina qui gémissait de plaisir sous elle, en même temps Régina la pénétra elle aussi de deux doigts. Dans la pièce on entendait plus que des gémissements des deux jeunes femmes qui se donnaient du plaisir. Quand leur plaisir arriva au plus haut point elles jouirent en même temps et s'envolèrent au septième ciel.

Essoufflée par leur ébats Régina vint se collait à elle et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et lui murmura

-Je t'aime Emma ma jolie blonde maladroite

Et elle s'endormit avec un sentiment de bien-être, elle était sûre qu'Emma était son grand amour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma douce reine, et elle rejoignit sa belle dans les bras de Morphée

Et elles s'endormirent heureuses.

THE END

* * *

 **Voilà voilà…pas très brillant tout ça je sais mais j'espère que vous avez aimez** **…...**


End file.
